


The Moon is Beautiful, And So Are You.

by Danji_bang, Let_Moca_Top_Ran



Series: Love is Messy [5]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Didn't Know They Were Dating, F/F, Roommates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24147043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danji_bang/pseuds/Danji_bang, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Let_Moca_Top_Ran/pseuds/Let_Moca_Top_Ran
Summary: Maya's life is boring, that's why there's no need for a summary till now.But Maya's life now is bushido, that's why there is a need for a fan fic.Urm, so writing is delayed cuz my finals are up soon, don't worry, I will not just ditch this fic right here, I assure you I'll be back with newfound motivation and maybe a guitar and writing will ensue. Please be patient thank you! Fueeee~
Relationships: Hazawa Tsugumi/Hikawa Sayo (Implied), Hikawa Hina/Maruyama Aya (Implied), Seta Kaoru/Shirasagi Chisato (Implied), Wakamiya Eve/Yamato Maya
Series: Love is Messy [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640206
Kudos: 17





	1. The Crescent Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Eve-san? How did you get in here?"  
> "Yes"  
> "And why did you bring a katana to the dorms?"  
> "Also yes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weee, MayaEve time, everyones otp for both characters cuz lets be all honest here, who else can you ship Maya or Eve with? (Don't answer that question.) 
> 
> This gonna be in Maya POV, cuz i relate to Maya mentally more so yes, and the italic words represent her thoughts. (But the italic words include but are not only limited to Maya's inner thoughts.)
> 
> Anyway, i have a TsuguSayo mini compilation or SaayaTae, i can't decide, coming up soon enough, i cannot confirm whether it would slow down the writing for this fic but lets hope it doesn't. 
> 
> And yes the title is some reference to the "The moon is beautiful" Confession thingy, will they ever say the actual confession? I remember someone else did it for MayaEve on this site, go watch that one, i'm here to disappoint.

**_ Two Years Prior to The Wedding (Thursday, Week 0 of University)_**

Maya strolls down the street, it been 3 days since she moved into the dorm, despite that, her roommate has yet to make an appearance, which got Maya thinking whether that was a good thing or not, Maya didn't want to answer that question. A weird knot twisted in her gut, as much as she wanted to be more relaxed and open about her idol career, Maya would also like to lay low and not have someone fangirling, or hating, over her. Maya sighs she was getting lonely after all, Aya had her own idol things going and along with her part time job which she still takes up, even after getting officially signing with their agency for 3 more years, at least until she ends university along with everyone else in Pasupare, all except Eve of course, who went back to Finland for a family emergency a few months prior, and still hasn't returned since. Which made the much of Pasupare were worried for the young girl, after all, Eve was the youngest member among them all. It was natural for them to feel worry. 

Maya sighs, so even if Eve was to return to Japan, she would be the only left in college while, Chisato, Aya, Hina and herself were all in their 1st year of university for whatever quaternary education they were pursuing. Maya's first year of her Technological Engineering and Design course was a tough one to get it, it's cut-off points were ridiculously hard to achieve and Maya was proud to be one of the 40 who managed to get in, out of thousands of applications, Maya was one of them. She felt immerse pride once again as she unknowingly puffs out her chest. Scanning her key card along with a nod to the dorm mistress, Maya plans out her next with steps, eyeing her new findings, she knew making friends with Gaku the trash collector was a good idea, the old man was a friendly figure in the whole neighborhood and had an eye for technology, whether old or new, he would keep it in prime condition for Maya and hand it to her at the end of each week. 

"Yamato-san!" Maya turns her head around, her thoughts on making miso and rice for dinner cut short, "Ah, sensei." The dorm owner smiles, twirling his keys around his finger. "Yamato-san, I remember that you have not had a roommate yet haven't you? Well, the school recently accepted another student who is taking the express course on Japanese History and she's expected to arrive tonight, you wouldn't mind if she stayed with you would you?" 

Maya froze, someone is... going to stay with her? "Ah- hahah! Of course, I wouldn't mind! I-I just wished that you could have given me a heads-up first.." The man bows apologetically, "I also was pretty shocked, since the school year is starting up soon, but I believe you two would get along rather well, anyways, when you arrive at your doorstep there should be a package, and a small cardboard box outside, the package is from your friend and the box is for herself, I'll leave her in your care alright?" 

Maya nods, her mind thinking on who it may be, when it comes to history she could only think of Eve, "But there's no way!" She tells herself, shaking her head, as she enters the lift clicking for story 4, her hands holding onto her box of treasures once again.. 

_Who might it be?_

* * *

Maya knows herself as someone who has been lazing around since who knows when, Maya's bad habit of staying awake too long at night and her messy room really killed any atmosphere for work. But not today, Maya has taken the time and effort to clean up the place, sorting through the hundreds of machine parts and technology whether outdated or cutting-edge, all nicely fitted and packed, those that were unusable were also thrown out. Maya felt proud, even though she really shouldn't.

"Hmm, it's already 8.30, how is she not here yet?" Maya thinks to herself, shrugging at the thought as she checks the kitchen, her dorm wasn't the biggest, it boasted a shared sleeping room, 2 desks neatly propped up against next to each other. A television and a speaker which Maya proudly built herself. She originally wanted to install a satellite radar but the school didn't want to get into trouble over some pirated TV shows and shot down Maya's plans.

Maya's kitchen hosted her own personal rice cooker that could make rice for two, including a variety of sauces that Maya planned to accompany with her fish.

_Hey, baby, you wanna.. come over? We can watch anime and have fried rice in my personal rice pot_

You can thank Maya for the pick up line some other day as Maya's mind was on ensuring the rice wasn't that dry, she knew that the rice would have been hard if you cooked it too early, but apparently cooking rice longer with extra water does the trick. Maya nods to herself as she carries on to prepare hot water, preparing the miso paste and the fish for steaming. Her roommate can't reach home any later than this right? Maya sighs, the clock showed 8.30 pm.

 _Maybe a bath will help pass the time_.

With one swift swoop, Maya tossed her towel onto her back, placing the fish into the same rice pot, flicked the light switch, her eyes looking at the box her new roommate 'gave' to her.

"What can that be...." Maya wasn't sure if she wanted to know, but something told her she would love it. She hoped it was a bathrobe, Maya really likes baths _and_ bathrobes.

* * *

The time neared 11 as Maya stepped out of the bath, she really liked baths, gave her the warmth she never had nor asked for, as she hangs her towel to dry, her stomach growled in rebellion. She hasn't eaten anything since Gaku handed her one onigiri this morning. Maya struts to back to the kitchen taking in the wafting smell of cooking rice and and steamed fish, Maya controls the urge to just eat the food herself and heads to the pantry instead, engulfing herself in random junk foods.

 _Aya-chan is gonna be so jealous about this, Chisato-san will kill me...."_ Maya shrugs as she pulls out a pack of cookies, planning to clear it out by today. 

How did she stock up so much food? Maya doesn't even remember, parties were common at her dorm, with tons of left over food and snacks, Maya just welcomed the opportunity of free food. Working part-time really taught her the importance of food. Maya's mediocre job was enough to pay for her daily expenses and rent which was rather lucky for Maya, the ramen restaurant also gave free meals. Just what any university student would like! Maya mind suddenly blinked back, right her shift for today was the graveyard shift, her favorite. Maya rolls back onto her bed, her hand digging through the cookies, she really liked cookies too. 

As the time drawled onto midnight, after watching countless TV shows and reaction videos, Maya suddenly remembers her food, her shift starts at 2, maybe she _should_ eat first. Her new friend probably wouldn't mind right? Maya shakes her head as she hoists the fish out of it's position, carefully placing it on a rubber pad, not wanting to burn her wooden table. Maya continues to clean out the rice pot scooping out a full bowl of rice for herself, and another bowl for her roommate. With a steady hand and a pair of chopsticks, Maya lifts up her share of protein, placing it on her rice and she huddled back to the living room eyeing the TV, still half dressed. "How the hell am I a successful student..." Maya sighs out-loud, mom would've been so disappointed, taking a second look at herself before placing down her rice to get changed appropriately in her casuals. 

"Itadakimasu.." Maya mutters, finally picking up her bowl and slowly shovels the food into her mouth. _I wonder how is Eve doing.... Does she still remember us?_ Her sudden jolt to Eve really messed with her head, and suddenly Eve was the only thing she could think of.

Maya places her empty bowl into the sink, promising herself that she _will_ wash it. Maya peeks at the clock once more, it was one am, Maya looked longingly at the door. Heaving another sigh, buying more time by actually washing her bowl and drying it appropriately. Maya finally steps out of the house, turning off the lights and fan. Ensuring that her friend's meal was still being heat up squarely, Maya grabs her bag as she makes her way out, she better remember to buy coffee.

* * *

Work today was rather boring, Maya sighs as she leans against the counter. Happily chatting with her colleagues, the owner had has already took off and has left the store in the hands of the staff, with Maya in 3rd command out of 3 people. They didn't expect much customers anyway, and it was nearing closing time of 5 am, Maya grabs a drink from the counter sipping the refreshingly cold water, cold water is also good. Suddenly, the noren parts and reveals a dashing white-haired man, well, dashing might not be the right word, he looked like a father, an old man in his late forties or fifties, with a striking resemblance to a certain someone. He speaks in a fluent Japanese accent. "Ah, good evening gentlemen.." He smiles at Maya, "And lady. Are you still serving?" 

Her colleagues happily help to serve the weary man as Maya starts to fire up the stoves, her manager likes to let Maya do the night shift meals, which Maya doesn't mind, learning how to cook isn't as bad as one might think. Maya finds herself wandering off from focusing on the actual ramen making, but she finds it more natural, that man looked familiar, the smile he gave was also rather smug, as if he knows something Maya didn't. Maya places the bowl upfront, placing a smaller platter along with sides and a pair of chopsticks. Maya thinks it came out rather nicely. The noodles were made extra firm and Maya allowed it to cook slightly longer and stirred the broth into it hoping that the broth would absorb into the noodles. 

The man sighs in contentment, he looked in bliss, giving a thumbs up to Maya, a truly Western gesture. "My daughter would love this." The man smiles, making small talk with Maya. 

"Really? Are you from overseas?" Maya returns the gesture, "You seem fluent." 

The man smirks, "My daughter is the real master, we just moved back actually, she's attending university here, I, on the other hand, have work." He looks around as if afraid of something, "Working is a bitch of a job." 

Maya giggles as she cleans up the restaurant, as the time dragged to 4.45, the man eventually stands up, bowing in thanks. "Thank you for the meal," The man grins, handing Maya a few notes, "I gotta tell my daughter of this place, got a name card?" Maya rushes behind, handing the man the card for the restaurant. "Name... Yamato Maya-san...." 

The man pauses, smirking at Maya, "Big fan," Mimicking the drums as he walks out of the tiny store. "Good night!" 

Someone actually knows her...

* * *

Time was nearly 5.25 am as Maya grudgingly carried her weight home, along with a huge bag filled with bottled coffee and coffee powder. At least she got the powder home, Maya pops open a bottle of the brown liquid taking big gulps and eventually finishing the bottle in a matter of seconds. She really needed that, now all she needs is a can of monster.... Just to spice things up. Maya strolls back into the building, scanning her key card with a nod to the dorm mistress, Maya strolls to the lift, her weary hands barely hitting the button. 

The moment she reaches her level, she could the dread sink into her, something felt off, she could feel the presence of something. She doesn't know what. Bloodshed? Ninjas? Assassins? Too unrealistic. Maya drags her feet across the floor, sliding in her key to find her door unlocked. "Eh?" 

You know the awkward moment when you walk into your friend practicing her katana techniques at 6 am? Yeah, neither did Maya. 

"Eve?" 

"Maya~!" 

"How did you get in here?" Maya was in too much of a stupor and fatigue to celebrate the return of her old friend. 

"Yes"

"And why did you bring a katana to the dorms?" 

"Also yes." 

Maya shakes her head, standing there speechless for a few moments, deciding on taking a nap. "Alright, do your thing. I'm just gonna...weh." The last thing Maya remembers was a smiling Eve Wakamiya carrying her in her arms, covering her up with a blanket, feeding her a kiss on the forehead as she loses consciousness, fading into her dreams.

* * *

Maya woke up to soft classical Japanese music, which was a pleasant surprise from the usual loud ringing of her alarm, Maya shouldn't have drank so much mocha last night, Maya groans as she replays the scene of herself drowning in chocolate mocha at the nearby convenience store. Probably wasn't her brightest moment. Maya sits up, almost knocking her head on the top bunk.. ."Eve must have put me here," She thinks, "On that note, _where_ is Eve?" 

The whole house was relatively quiet, yes, it was the wee hours of the day at the merger time of FUCK SAKE IT'S 3 PM, Maya grabs her sheets as she looks around, she should have set an alarm, she just missed her afternoon class. Heaving out loud, Maya falls back onto her bed. Nothing she could do but study on her own, Maya sits up, pondering around before finally agreeing on another bath, maybe hot water can clean clear her mind. Maya undresses and hops into the bathroom, looking distinctively different from what it used to be, the originally barren room was now filled with shampoo bottles of all kinds and many different facial washes. Eve really overdid herself this time. Maya sighs, bubbling into the hot water than pours onto her. "Eve... Was that really you?" Maya begins to blush, "I sound like an anime character,." 

Maya thought about her lost class, she didn't feel that bad, she was ahead of the curriculum after all, being on top doesn't come without a price tag. For Hina, it was uncalled for hate, for Chisato was uncalled for stress and for Maya was an extreme uncalled for amounts of caffeine. Maya sighs as she sorts through the pile of coffee, placing bottles into the fridge and powder into the cupboards. Maya really liked coffee, should have just asked Hazawa-san for lessons. 

Maya opens the surprisingly heavy doors of the fridge, already stacked with different jams, new stock of eggs, bars of chocolate and other confectioneries. Strange, she never brought any of these. Maya tilts her head, continuing to stock up her tiny fridge. Humming to herself, how would the next 2 years fair? Maya hoped it would go rather fast, you only can be a student for this long.

"Hmm, how interesting Eve-san..." Maya looks at the time table posted, the Finnish has taken it upon herself to catch up with her schooling, writing down the many notes that she plans to study. Maya smiles, "Glad you have taken up the proper responsibility." Somehow still unable to comprehend Eve's arrival, she would be met with quite the surprise later on. Maya picks up her phone, deciding on texting Aya, unknowingly talking about Eve's return to Japan. 

**_Maya: Aya-chan, do you want to meet tomorrow with me and Eve? You still have connections with Chisato-san and Hina-san right?_ **

**_Aya: Eve? Isn't she still in Finland?_ **

**_Maya: Eh? I saw her yesterday._ **

**_Aya: When did she return?  
_ **

**_Maya: I_ **

**_Maya: Don't_ **

**_Maya: Know?_ **

Maya pauses, did Eve really come back? Maya slaps her face around, there's no way these where fake right? Speak of the devil, ironically, savior from her nightmares, Wakamiya Eve strolls into the house. "I'm home!" Maya tilts her head. "Eve? Is that you?" 

"Maya-san!" Eve runs forward catching Maya in a bear hug, nuzzling her face on Maya's "I missed you~~" The two just stayed there, mostly due to Maya's shock. "Eh?" 

Eve tilts her head, looking at Maya, "EHHHH!" Maya stumbles, "It really is you! How did you get here? Why are you here? Aren't you only supposed to be in college? EHHHH!" Maya's questions came fast and confused. 

Eve smirks, "This morning our plane reached Japan! The taxi ride took way too long though... And father gave me this!" Eve smiles, flashing a certain white name card, "Yamato Maya-san, hehe~" 

Maya blinks, no wonder the man looked so familiar. "While i was in Finland, i studied a ton and manged to somehow get a scholarship a for this university, at the same time I skipped a level!" Maya takes her time to process the information. "Ah, is that so..." Maya pauses, the questions that had built up since Eve left suddenly disappeared. "Come, we need to rejoice or at least celebrate." Maya pulls Eve by the hand, "You have better clothes right? Go dress up we're meeting Aya, Hina and Chisato today." 

"Eh?" Without a second thought, Maya pulls out her phone rings up Aya "Hey, you're free for the rest of today right?"

* * *

**_ Middle Point, Famiresu (Friday, Week 0 of University) _ **

They were early, super early in fact, Maya remembered telling Aya to arrive at 7 pm, but here Eve and Maya was at 5, 2 full hours before the designated time and Eve was already doing everything she could to empty Maya's wallet. "You know, you don't have to pay for this right? I have money I saved myself..." Maya smiles, looking at Eve lick clean her spoon in guilt, it was probably her 8th bowl of ice cream already, except that Eve forgot it's free flow. "It's fine, really, it would been better to celebrate your return after all, disappearing on us for 6 months."

Eve whimpers, "I swear it ain't my fault... Dad's company ran into some issues, so he had to go back.." Eve looks back at Maya, "So that's why I've decided to work!" Maya nods thoughtfully, working experience might be good for the _slightly_ sheltered Wakamiya Eve, "At your place!" 

_What_.

Maya coughs on her drink, "My place? Like a maid?" 

Eve giggles, "Haha," 

_Eve doesn't take me seriously._

"I mean work at your restaurant dummy!"

_What_

"Wait, you mean, like the place where _I_ work?" Maya stutters, "L-Like _that_ ramen place?" 

Eve nods, licking her already clean spoon, "I'm gonna get more ice cream this gingerbread flavor is rather nice." 

Maybe Eve did know about the free flow ice cream. Maya sighs, draining her glass of water, maybe she should get some too. Maya glances at the clock, the dinner rush is about to reach soon, she was lucky the table they booked was not used till it was their turn, so they technically had all day to sit and chat. Maya walks towards Eve, who was glancing inversely into the chiller, humming to herself. 

"I think that napoleon goes well with everything actually," Maya looks across Eve's shoulder, tempted to put her head on top, "You have a point there, do you want any?" Maya smirks, "I'll take what you take, I'll go make some hot chocolate, I assume you want one too?" 

The duo returned to their seats with 2 helpful servings of ice cream and a nice big cup of chocolate each. Maya sips her chocolate, not planning to make any moves on her ice cream, Maya leans her head on the glass, looking at the many cars flashing past her eyes, were they this quiet last time? Was this really what Eve was like? Even before she left for her homeland, she has stopped her aggressive hugging spree, only occasionally giving a much needed hug once in a while, but now it seems that she had completely stopped the habit. Mays rubs her the length of her arms, how is it so cold? She really should have brought a jacket, she hated it when her nose feels stuffy. Makes her feel sleepy and all.

Maya shivers, looking around nervously, unsure what to make out of the silent girl sitting opposite to her, digging through her bowl of ice cream licking clean the spoon before taking another bite. 

_Ah~ it's freezing in here, AHHH._

Before Maya could continue to complain and not take any action, a certain white haired girl slots herself next to Maya, putting her arms around Maya waist, feeling a warm cheek press against her cold back, Eve's wool sweater pressing against Maya, "Is it better?" Eve voice muffled through Maya, she didn't want to respond and just sank into Eve, cuddling against the warmth. Not something they should be dong in public, but Maya's brain wasn't really functioning perfectly at the time. 

"Huhehe, much better, Eve-san. It was getting chilly."

"I have a spare scarf, you could have asked." Eve smirks, tossing herself over Maya.

"It would have been better if you did this though." Maya's brain _really_ wasn't working, "This is really nice you know, we should do this more often.." 

Eve giggles, "I'm gonna stay with you for the next 3 years after all." 

Maya snuggles, her eyes threatening to close, falling asleep. Maya didn't actually know whether she fell asleep or not, but the next moment she earned back her consciousness, she could see the silhouette of a certain blonde giggling, a teal-haired girl presumably saying boppin and a pink-haired girl pretending that she isn't pulling out her phone. 

"Ah! Aya-san, Hina-san, Chisato-san!" Eve rushes forward, giving the 3 a hug, squeezing them tightly, causing visible distress between Aya and Hina with Chisato smirking at Aya knowingly. 

_Maybe she does still hug people_

"Maya-san~ Join in!" Eve shouts from the front, smiling Maya stands up and covers them all behind, squeezing in between Chisato and Eve. 

"Weh... Eve-chan..." Aya's soft crying could be heard, "Wehhh~" Hina giggles, "Aya-chan hasn't cried so hard since, Chisato's latest role in that sad romcom! How boppin!" 

Eve laughs, "Chisato-chan DIED!" Aya counters tearing up more, "Wehhhh, your so mean Hina-chan..." 

Eve pats her old friend's back, "I promise i would explain everything, let's have a sit first shall we?"

* * *

It was a buffet, nothing Maya could have said or done would have stopped them, but it wasn't like she was against them at all in the first place. They ordered quite the amount, so much in fact, that Chisato's motherly instincts had to kick in, "I know this is a buffet but you've gotta finish the food you know." Hina giggles, "Aww, it'll be fine, at most we'll get Aya-chan to eat it! Her metabolism is the lowest which means she can live longer without food afterwards!" 

"Hinaaaa!" Aya started to hit Hina continuously, her weak, flailing arms barely doing any impact as Hina turns towards the rest, "This is so boppin! We haven't been together in so long! This was the first time onee-chan allowed me to stay out till 2 am!" Hina smiles at Maya, "Hehe, that mean we can go over right?" Casually pushing a still attacking Aya out of her face, "HINAAAA~" 

Maya seemed to eye Eve, quite shocked when Eve herself was staring right back. "I-It shouldn't be a problem.." Hina cheers, "Alright then! Itadakimasu!" Hina begins her feast happily nibbling on a piece of well cooked beef, staring at Aya, who eyed up a similar piece of meat, just to get it snatched by Chisato, "No can do Aya-chan, you gotta eat healthy you know," 

"B-But Hina-chan said that... That... HINAAA~ Tell Chisato to stop that!"

"That's right Chisato-chan, you can't do that to Aya-chan," Hina shakes her head, picking up her chopsticks, "Only i can." Taking the last piece of it's kind off the grill and finishing it in one shot.

"HINA~~" 

"High five, Chisato-chan." Hina smirks at Chisato, a similar response came from the bassist. "How about you two? Maya-chan, you and Eve-chan looks rather close now."

Maya scratches her head, "Not really, we kinda missed each other the day before and the first half of today, so nothing really happened." Eve feigns disbelieve, "How could you Maya-san! I even cradled you in my arms!" Causing the others to stare squarely at Maya. 

"Maya.. Since when did you make your move?" Aya has stopped crying and is nibbling on a piece of meat between Hina's chopsticks. "I never knew you two were so close.." Maya's face turned crimson, "I-I never did anything!" 

Hina smirks, "Sure thing, Maya-chan, can only trust that you know best." Hina shoots her a pair of finger guns. "Don't do anything weird after we leave alright?" Maya blushes, "I WOULDN'T!"

* * *

The girls went all out that's for sure, despite Chisato's many warnings of 'no-way-we-can-eat-that-much!' The girls actually finished what they sowed and cleaned out the plate. Hina even went ahead with Eve to get 3rd servings of meat. Leaving Aya and Chisato with a fidgety Maya, "Don't do anything weird alright..." Chisato glares at Maya, "If Eve complains...." 

"How are you still caught up with that Chisato-san?" Maya groans, "It's been like 2 hours since Hina-chan said that, it's not like we _can_ do anything.." 

"Are you implying that you want too?" Chisato smirks pouring herself another glass of water, "Simply stated, we'll be going over later right, we are to judge? And trust me when I say this wouldn't be our last visit."

Aya cheers, "Yeah! We'll come over for parties or something!" Maya stutters, "Muh-My cookies?" 

Chisato stops, "Cookies? Have you been snacking again Maya-chan...." Chisato looks dead into Maya's eyes. "Haven't I told you enough now much fats are in cookies?"

Maya gulps, "Uh, I GIVE THE CALORIES TO AYA-CHAN!" She heard that from someone, she'll have to thank that person later.

Aya shrieks, "EHHH!" Hitting Maya's arm across the table, "SO MEAN! YOU TOOK THAT FROM MOCA-CHAN DIDN'T YOU!" 

Maya nods, she''ll have to thank Moca the next time they meet. "You see Chisato-san, i wouldn't have to worry about weight if it all goes to Aya-chan now." 

Chisato nods thoughtfully, "I suppose so Maya-chan."

Aya whines, "Ehhh, then what happens if i gain weight!"

"Then I'll just have to ask Hina to train you back to shape."

"Ehhhhhh, Chisatooo-channnn~ That's mean~" Aya turns her attacks towards Chisato. 

"Eh! You guys are bullying Aya-chan? Why didn't you wait!" Hina came rushing over, with a restocked plate. "I wanna bully her too!" 

"Hina~ Wehhhh~~" Hina smirks at the crying girl. "It's okay Aya-chan, you're super boppin, you know that?" 

"Really?" Aya sniffs, "At what?"

"Living forever! Cuz your metabolism is so low~"

"WEHHHH~ HINAAAAAAAAA"

* * *

Maya wasn't sure whether her tiny dorm could fit 5 grown university students, but Hina, Aya and Chisato really showed reliance like no other. Eventually squeezing into the tiny room, "See! Maya-chan! We can squeeze inside!" Hina smirks, homing straight for the pantry, "I know where the cookies are.." 

Maya gulps, "Anyway, we have Popsicles! I made them myself!" Despite Maya's many months of training, she wouldn't dare explore anything further than a popicle. Hina turns away from the pantry, whispering, "Your cookies live....for now..." And runs ahead for the fridge pulling out the set of 6, popping one in her mouth, sliding the rest to the other girls, each taking up one. 

"Aya-chan, don't eat too much alright?" Hina teases, earning herself another pout, "I know alright! Let's talk anything _but_ my weight.." Aya looks at Maya, "Let's talk school! We all have different things going on after all!" 

That wasn't necessarily untrue, Hina picked up an astrology course in a prestigious university along with Sayo whom also worked part time at Hazawa-san's cafe. Chisato and Maya's own friend Kaoru went to an arts school in hopes of picking up more skills on acting and maybe return as alumni, or that's what Maya thinks would happen. Aya went ahead and studied acting as well, but at a more leisure pace of sorts working up the 'seiyuu' skills within her. Aya always lived on the edge anyway, never really spending too much time on her studies. Maya was glad that she at least had good foundation for the future. 

The night was perfect for studying, at least for Maya, her mind was revved up to max but was forced to idly sit and not work. Oh the torture, her mind was building a fully functioning 3D model of a lasagna dispenser but there's no place to write _or_ jot it down! Oh what a waste! Her sensei would love it. 

"I mean, we all have different things happening to each other after... so let's make a deal!" Maya proposed. "Before the start of any major examination period, we gather for a meal along with a celebratory drink." Maya smiles, a strike of inspiration hitting her. Chisato frowns, "That celebratory drink of yours is sounding extremely sketchy Maya-chan..." 

"Huhehe, it's something my grandfather taught me actually," Maya laughs nervously, adjusting her glasses. "Before he left, he met quite the number of people online, thanks to my tinkering, one of them was this university student," Maya grins, "He probably has graduated already, so don't worry, he told my grandfather than he used to stay awake by having this weird concoction of liquids and claimed it helped him pass him exams." 

"Obviously it was a joke, and he admitted it was but defended it by saying he actually drank it. So for some reason my grandfather gave me the 'recipe'," Maya smirks, enunciation on the 'recipe' word. "Is everyone in?" 

Aya whines, "Can't you tell us what's in the drink first?" 

"No can do Aya-chan, then you'll drop out!" Hina smirks, "Count me in Maya-chan! I love a good surprise!" 

Eventually, all 5 girls agreed to take part, Maya smiles, "But first things first, this shit's been killing me." Maya heaves herself up, it feels good to lead the flow of the conversation, maybe that's how Kaoru got addicted to attention. Mays strolls over to the cardboard box she received the day before. "What's in this damn box, Eve-san?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the recipe wouldn't be in the next chapter so I'll give it ya'll now, if any of you crackheads actually want to try it out.
> 
> Maya's 'recipe':  
> 500 ml of any coffee of choosing  
> 1 can of Coke (Zero, light, normal, Pepsi works as well.)  
> 2 tiny bottles of that 5 Hour Energy thing  
> and 250ml of your favorite Energy drink (RedBull, Monster who cares.)
> 
> Mix it the fuck together and shot it.  
> Pro tip: DON'T DO IT YOU CRACKHEAD. DON'T, LIKE WHY!
> 
> And side note: Yes, that was a Voltron reference. ;)  
> 


	2. The Third Quarter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Can you believe it's already nearing the end of year 2? The past year went way too quick!"  
> "Yeah, i suppose, it's also probably time to call in the meeting again right?"  
> "That damn drink is...really something."  
> "I kinda regretted that.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, chapter 2, I thought that chapter 1's reception was rather amazing, i mean less then 1 day and already 50+ hits? I'll take that as a compliment.  
> So I'll try my best to speed up writing, and since these chapters are around 4k words, it's more that what i usually write of 3k per chapter, i would really appreciate if you took this fic slowly. 
> 
> >.< I'm trying to do longer fics. But you can expect the remaining of this story to be shorter, around 3k words, but that also means i can churn em out faster, so yeah, if you are for some reason looking out for these, just note.

**_ One Year Prior to The Wedding, University Dorms (Friday, Week 5 of University, Term 4/4) _ **

A full samurai armor set, complete with all the pieces and a katana and a wakizashi and a traditional Japanese helm. Maya couldn't stop staring in awe on how realistic it looked. She couldn't help but feel as if it was alive, watching every tiny little movement she did. Protecting Eve if Maya was to really make move on her. 

_Don't do anything weird alright...If Eve complains...._

That was what Chisato-san said the last time they met at the restaurant the previous year for their agreed 'night out drinking'. Maya breathes, It was rather fun, at least for Maya. She actually enjoyed the event quite a bit herself. The drink itself didn't disappoint either, despite leaving the already hyper Hina into supreme overdrive, even allowing Aya to go super saiyan and run at least 1/4 of a marathon. Good times indeed, of course Eve went _really_ high and her old ways of bushido returned demanding Chisato to engage with her an 'honorable battle to test our wits, agility and faith in bushido', despite Chisato's constant fidgeting and dilating iris, she still somehow managed to manage herself, calming refusing Eve's duel request while showing a desire to go on a workout with Maya to burn of excess energy. 

Of course, they all woke up the next day, one in pain, one still hyper, one whose arms were all strained and one who had a dream of challenging Akechi Mitsuhide to a duel of wits, agility and faith in bushido'. Maya remembers waking up the next day feeling rather refreshed, and was laughing over her friends' hangover-like state. It was also the same day she found out she could handle spice. Who knew that this drinking could help you learn so much? 

Maya slides onto the floor, her sensei had just put them though a 6 hour long spree of mock examinations and mock examinations only, Maya sighs, just thinking about it can make her mind wreck, she hasn't used her brain so much since her sensei approved of her lasagna dispenser, determined to make her sensei's dreams come true. Maya also remembers getting the highest grade in her batch, something to be proud of, no doubt. 

Eve on the other hand, wasn't near the top 10 in her class but was proud to be only 1st year to take part in their historical debate against a rival university, clinching second overall with an average personal score of 14 points on the affirmative side and 13.2 on the negative side. A rather amazing feat with one perfect 16 score on the affirmative side, the first time since 1996. 

The girl at thought was coincidentally not actually at the dorms yet, her class not ending till much later. Maya takes it upon herself to make notes, the chunk of information she was handed wasn't the best way for herself to digest it. 

_Notebooks help, Yamato-san_

"Huhehe.." Maya giggles, the small talk she had the other time with Ichigaya-san was rather eye-opening, she was more organised than anyone would think, and almost everyone can count on Ichigaya-san. Maya pulls out one of her larger notebooks, filled with scribbles and sketches of many different designs and ideas, including her award winning lasagna dispenser. It got quite the energetic response from the public and now, she and her sensei are co-owners a popular Italian food dispensing chain. 

Eve was quite proud of that achievement, even insisting on investing into the company. Maya likely has the next 5 years of her life covered pretty well, despite that, Eve and Maya both still stayed loyal to their workplace and continued to work at their local ramen restaurant, further increasing her head start in life. 

Maya smiles to herself as she copies her drawing into a smaller and neater notebook, trying to make sure every detail was captured and copied in detail. Maya moves on to her actual literal notes, rephrasing the many words she barely managed to skim off the whiteboard. Walking to the opposite side of the room, past the samurai and her hung-up certificate of fine Italian cooking, she rummages through the many books of resources, picking up one about aerodynamics before return to her sit. Her deck was cluttered with other revision materials and random bits and pieces of tech, Maya glances left, where Eve was to be, the empty space replaced with a teddy bear that Eve's father gave her before returning to Finland. 

The owner's desk was not very different from the desk itself, mini figurines of different Eno era samurai were put out for display along with dozens of key chain blades and other cute accessories Eve collected on her many trips aboard. But what took up most of the table was a rather... questionable object from Maya. A 1/8 sized model of hers' truly was on display for Eve to lavish and adore. Which made Maya quite uncomfortable but has eventually gotten use to the odd sensation that someone was looking up her skirt while's she's bathing. 

Maya sighs, finishing the last of her necessity work, standing up and giving herself a good stretch, Maya could feel herself coming apart, in a good way, her muscles definitely feel better now, more relaxed. The examinations weren't very far way, with at most 2 weeks between now and their first paper. Maya takes her time to ponder what to do for her this year's project, the topic her sensei put forth was not an easy one by any means. 

Eve herself also was blessed with a difficult topic, something nothing related to samurais, completely throwing her off topic. Maya couldn't do much but console her on how important the pre-World War 2 Japan was before they got defeated. Quite the embarrassment Maya would say but it was in the past and Maya didn't have anything against it. Maya head towards the pantry, _Chisato-san cannot stop me!_ Pulling out a pack of seaweed.

_But she sure can convert me,_

Chisato's last visit had Maya donate all of her snacks to Gaku and Chisato replaced them all with healthier options, like seaweed and low fat snacks along with changing her normal bottled coffee to healthier home brew coffee. Which had Hazawa-san came over to teach her. 

_Coffee isn't something very complicated, it's something that anyone can do! Just like your drums! You just need to renshuu._

Maya remembers the same thing happening when she had a similar talk with Hazawa-san. Not like they interacted a lot in the pass anyway, but Maya did appreciate the bits of wisdom Sayo dispenses. They were rather good pieces of widsom. 

_Ah, I forgot we ran out of rice...._

Eve was insistent on having rice everyday at least once, well, Maya wasn't necessarily against the idea, it just made cooking slightly more annoying especially if they ran out of the grain, and it's rather easy to over look this with their busy school life being a major part of their lives. Maya probably should have asked Hazawa-san for more organisation tips... 

A key slides into place as the door swings open, "I'm home!" Eve slides her shoes off, carefully placing them to the side, sweeping away the dust. "What's for dinner. Maya-san!" Eve dashes into Maya, almost knocking over her samurai stand, "Actually, Eve-san, we don't have any food, you wanna eat out today?" Maya smiles nervously, her whole body on the floor, barely missing the edge of the blade and Eve smiling over her, lying casually over her. 

Maya offers, in hopes that Eve wouldn't mind, "At the same time, maybe go and buy a few groceries, restock the house?" Maya tilts her head, casually trying to pushing Eve off her. 

_She looks like a inu, kawaii~_

Eve grins, shaking her head, "I don't really mind anything, it's up to you actually.." Eve smirks, timidly rubbing her head against Maya's chest.

_Ehhhhh?_

"I mean, come on!" Eve suddenly stands up, as if nothing has happened, "I'm hungry." Extending her hand out for Maya. 

Maya smiles, gladly accepting Eve's hand.

"Oh! Oh! I remember there's a night market around here! Let's go there!" Eve excitedly pulls onto Maya's shirt. 

_There's always at least one night market scene in each anime..._

"Yeah, why not, maybe we might find something that interest you..." Maya tilts her head around, "At the same time, we can get some food." 

Maya trails the already running ahead Eve. "How is she so fast.." Maya sighs, picking up a light jog to catch up. "Eve?"

The Finnish was already queuing up for a drink. Impressive speed. "Maya-san! Tea?" 

Maya smirks, nodding her head. "Yeah, get me some watermelon tea please."

* * *

The duo soon found themselves trapped in an never-ending maze with rows and rows of stalls, selling everything one's mind could ponder upon. From some really sketchy magic cleaners to a dancing flower toy that doesn't use batteries.... 

Maya dodges away from the plant, something's off about that and she knows it. "Eve-san, are you still hungry?" Eve has taken up at least half of their funds for the house on dinner itself, spending a good one hour enjoying her yakisoba. 

"Yep, all done, that was a great fair you know.." Eve smiles, "Oh i just noticed, you haven't bought anything for yourself, not hungry?"

Maya chuckles, "I think ensuring we have the money to buy groceries come first." 

"Am I still a kid to you?" Eve pouts, folding over her arms. "I don't need you to pamper me you know..." 

Maya frowns slightly, "Then?"

"My treat!" Eve pulls out her wallet, "You've been paying everything, so now it's my turn. I'll pay for the groceries and your dinner."

Eve laughs pulling Maya's hand forward, heading for the tempura stall, insistent on getting the biggest buddy meal offered. The price of 700 yen wasn't that bad, but it made Maya's heart ache slightly, it wasn't her money but she felt terrible for using it anyway. "Hey, hey don't look so sad. I know you said you liked vegetable fritters. **Don'tchu**....?" 

Maya gulps, Eve's face turned slightly dark there. "Yes.. I do..." Maya gulps, replying in slightly broken English, picking up a few fritters, taking in the crispy yet fluffy batter, letting it melt in her mouth. 

_Ah that's why Chisato said no to these, they are illegally good. Damn...._

The two walked back to the supermarket, eyes set on what they actually need, their hands still linked to one another, each picking out fries from a central basket. Happily strolling along aisles of goods and other cookies...

"You want cookies, Maya-san?" Eve giggles, lifting the pack of chocolate chip cookies, "How about I teach you?" 

_S-she knows how to bake?_

"Uh, if you don't mind of course, but we also have our exams..."

Eve mutters something about why exams exist. "Yeah.. i forgot, after all this then!" She perks right back up, popping the pack of cookies into the basket. "You can dwell over these first, then I'll teach you what real cookies are." 

Maya nods, her eyes gleaming in childish delight. "Yay, cookies~" Her hands, waving around childish, playing along with Eve.

The duo went along picking up more of their 'necessities' like chips, cuz brain food is a must, and chocolate syrup is a must too. Eve seemed to casually drop everything she felt necessary into the basket, everything from junk food that only Eve could eat and drinks that only Eve could comprehend. 

Maya sighs, forcefully dragging Eve away from the snack parts of the market into the more 'sensible' places of grain and other proteins. "You like salmon?" Maya glances towards Eve.

Eve's face lights up, "Of course! Lemme see.." Eve shoves Maya slightly letting herself in front. "Hmm, how you planning to make it?" 

Maya shrugs, "I have no clue, I just go with whatever i like.." 

Eve smirks, "Then this time let's grill it." A hint of challenge in her voice.

Maya returns the gesture, "Your on, I'll show you."

* * *

They came back rather overstocked. "We went too far with the snacks didn't we.." Maya sighs, "I mean, we spent over 1500 yen on snacks.."

"Aww, come on Maya-san! You didn't complain when we spent 700 yen on those fritters!" 

"Snacks and dinner are two different things alright?" Maya counters, folding her arms in defiance.

Eve smirks, not saying a word, casually moving her bags to the kitchen sorting them all out, humming a small tune that suspiciously sounds like Gyuu~ Days.

_Coffee: Neatly packed._

_Drinks: Well placed and wiped._

_Snacks: 170 centimetres of the ground, the perfect anti-Shirasagi counter._

Maya plops herself in front of the television, eyes glancing towards Eve, who was fancily dressed in a short sleeved white blouse with floral patterns on the fringes. Her hair let down, her singular braid now let loose. 

_Nothing to it, huh._

Eve's poise was rather flawless, nothing short was to be expected anyway, coming from a top-notch model like Eve. Maya couldn't help but admit she was staring. 

_I mean, she looks perfect..._

Maya turns back to the television, barely prying her eyes from Eve. She just looks so stunning, her silky white hair brushed over her shoulder like it was nothing, the small smile that rests upon her pale lips. Everything Maya could ever wish she had was crouching right next to her, staring longingly at the box of cookies high up on the shelf. 

Maya turns back to the television once again, ignoring the grumbles that echoed from inside her, was she still hungry? Something feel empty inside her but it was not hunger, something to fill the void. Everyone around her was slowly finding someone to time their time with... What if Eve has one? 

_Nothing i can do about it..._

Maya stands up quietly walking towards Eve, tossing her arms around Eve's waist, resting her head on Eve's shoulder. "Hehe~ Maya-san, that tickles..." 

Maya nods in response, "Eve-san, I've been wondering, it also occurred to me that I've never asked you this question before...." Maya purrs, digging her face into Eve's thin, pleasant-smelling blouse. "Did you meet anyone new in Finland?" 

Eve's head drops left, a perfect 15 degree angle that represents something platonic related to the subject. "Someone new? Not really, but I did meet this boy!" 

_A-a boy?_

Maya nearly choked on her breath. "Oh, really? How's he like?" 

"Well, he's cute, his cheeks are like so squishy, he's accent is adorable, you know. And his hair~" Eve squeals. 

"Oh, I see..."

"I have a picture! Let me show you, I bet you'll love him too!" Eve excited rummages through her bag. 

_Ah... Why do I feel that I've lost..._

"Here!" Eve's phone flickers to a picture of a cute white haired baby boy.

_Eve's a shotacon!_

"It's my baby cousin!"

_Eve's a cousin-loving shotacon!_

"Sadly, I might go back to Finland in quite a long time so, I might only see him occasionally." Eve taps her chin.

"So, your new boyfriend is your own cousin!" Maya shouts, her hands flying away from Eve.

"Huh?" Eve's head tilts right 15 degrees, the complete opposite effect. "You just said someone new I met, nothing about a boyfriend.." 

_Oh...shit_

Maya pauses, her mind jammed up. "So you have one?"

Eve giggles, "Your funny Maya-san! You know very well, that I only love you." 

_Huh?_

Eve crawls forward, her eyes droopy, "You know that perfectly well~" Her hands placed around Maya's body. "Maya-san? Is it safe to assume you feel the same?" 

_Maya.exe has stopped working, An unknown external program has caused Maya.exe to to shut down, please wait a moment for cancel the_ program.

"I-i-i think, I'll take a bath! I will talk with you later!" Maya rushes out of Eve's grasp, pulling her towel from the hanger, adjusting her glasses. 

A smirk was felt from behind her.

_Why do I now feel as if I've won?_

* * *

Maya took her time bathing, drawing hot refreshing water into her bath, gently lowering herself into the pool, heaving a sigh of relieve, it felt good, she could feel herself slowly healing. From what? Maya also doesn't know. But the rejuvenation felt great, her joints and strains loosing up easily. 

_All's good, nothing to it.... But something's off..... My brain! Eve fried it!_

Maya lowers herself further, blowing bubbles into the lavender scented water. 

_Why? Something... Something is OFF!_

**BANG**

"Eh?" Maya swivels her towards the door. "Eve?!?" 

Eve smirks, "I felt sad that you ran away, so I came to join you!" 

"EHHHHH!" Maya shrieks, so that's she forgot, the damn lock, "E-eve! Wh-why are you naked!" Maya's face turns red with shame, her hands covering her eyes, with tight gaps showing her dilated pupils. 

"Well, firstly, is my naked body really that bad?" Eve blushes, "I'd like to think I'd have at least some charm~"

"Secondly, how am I suppose to bathe wearing clothes? Plus, we're both girls, it should be fine, like the time we went to the bath house with the rest of Pasupare. All good!" Eve winks, propping herself opposite of Maya.

"Plus, I wanted to discuss something, can you believe it's already nearing the end of year 2? The past year went way too quick!" Eve slaps the water, sending particles flying.

"Yeah, I suppose, it's also probably time to call in the meeting again right?" Maya nods, trying to ignore Eve's wandering left foot.

Eve snickers "That damn drink is...really something." Reminiscing the time she tried to fight Chisato.

"I kinda regretted that.." Maya hums in response, "Could have killed someone."

"I mean, it was fun right?" Eve grins, "The dinner was exceptional."

"Can you remember something from so long ago?" Maya smirks, Eve's new interest was stand up comedy and she's not joking.

"I still have the taste of the beef lingering in my mouth." Eve licks her lips. 

How long they spent in the bath? Maya wouldn't know. 

_I couldn't care less anyway_.

* * *

**_ The Next Day, Saturday. _ **

They agreed for a nice, calming night at a casual seafood restaurant, one of Aya's and Hina's favorite places. This tiny shack by the sea, something rare for a urban place like this. Chisato has went ahead to book seats for 5, it's a casual place so drinks were allowed in. Like every good patron, Maya was dressed rather smartly with a casual out coat and a simple grey cotton tee and pit stripped jeans, a 'cheesy-looking' chain hung from her right side along with a tiny key chain of herself hung at the end. 

_I mean, it doesn't look that bad right?_

Eve takes one look and immediately shoves Maya back towards the cupboard, instructing her to take of her clothes. "You look like a 90s hipster in that..." Eve deadpanned. Hurriedly taking off Maya's 'odd' choice of wear. Eve herself was dressed as amazing as she was the night before, a lilac colored blouse, a half-cut denim jacket and a pair of sneakers by the door. Eve's mouth was occupied by a Snicker bar half bitten and a bag slung over her shoulder. 

Eve passes Maya some clothes Maya would never have thought of wear nor does she think it would suit her. A navy blue buttoned up shirt, complimented with stripped jeans and her key chain was replaced with a similar but Eve-styled one hung by the ends of her left pocket. Eve also kindly help polished clean her glasses, she hasn't really bothered to clean them that often, as much as Maya hates to admit. 

"There! All nice and pretty!" Eve pats Maya's head, handing Maya her phone and keys. "You look amazing! Let's go!" Eve drags Maya by the hand, pulling her outside and quickly slipping on her sneakers, the happy girl was hurrying down the hallways with Maya hot on her heels. Everything felt smooth this time round, unlike Maya's normal outings alone. The elevator arrived the moment Eve pressed the button, traffic lights turned green the moment they reached the roadside and even the train arrived upon Eve's presence. Her miraculous powers even scored Eve a seat on the busy trains of Tokyo. Eve eventually did give up the seat to an elderly man with a smile on her face. 

_Is this the power of Wakamiya Eve? Life has never moved so.. Quickly before..._

Maya turns to the outside world, staring at the busy traffic of night, cars zooming past each other Maya's mind wandering away from the sardine-packed train and soft murmuring of it's commuters. Maya's fingers curl up, her fingers digging lightly into soft flesh. 

"Hehe~ Maya-san, that tickles!" Eve giggles, squirming slightly under Maya's touch. "Oh! Urm, sorry, didn't mean too..." Maya flinches, her fingers pried away from Eve, she tries to move away, but her back squeezed up against the wall, leaving her not much space to move about. Eve smirks at a semi-flustered Maya who just noticed the dire situation she was in. "You know, Maya-san, I don't really mind if you do that." Eve curls her own fingers around Maya's, leaning herself into Maya, her back pressed against Maya's chest.

_Was Eve shorter than me?_

Eve smiles, rubbing her head into Maya's nape, "You have grown taller, Maya-san!" Maya finds her arm around Eve's waist, pulling her in. 

"I have?" Maya stutters, whispering into Eve's ear to not disturb other commuters, "How far left?"

Eve peers over the persons in front, "12 stops, we have time to spare." Eve's eyes rest upon Maya's face, Maya feeling her face turn crimson. 

"Let's do this more..."

_Yeah, we should..._

* * *

**_ Seaside Restaurant, Time:1846 _ **

"Slightly early again aren't we?" Eve smiles, her hand holding Maya's across the table top, the cooling sea breeze rushing through Maya's hair. The seat Ms. Shirasagi has book showcased a wonderful sea view that drafts far and wide. The sun setting beneath the water, the golden glow of the sun shimmering above the still sea, a view to be savored for sure, neither pictures nor words could describe it's beauty. 

Maya sighs, taking a sip of soda. it's been a solid 4-5 months since the whole band got together in that sleepover where Chisato made some joke about lousy producers. 

_Urg, it still sends shivers..._

Maya's eye flashes to a certain pink-haired girl. "What's Aya-chan doing there?" Maya's arms were kinda lazy to move up and wave, but she raises a finger and smiles, poking Eve. Eve grins at Aya hurriedly standing up. Mind set on rushing to the beach front, hauling Maya along, laughing and giggling, their hands never letting go of each other. 

"Eve-san!" Aya waves, dropping her sandals and rushing forward greeting the Finnish with a smile. "It's been so long!" Chisato and Hina followed up with Hina throwing rocks into the sea, generally having a nice time. "Maya-san!" The teal-haired girl was laughing happily, pulling on Aya's hand as well. "Chisato said she's on the way as well!" 

With that the 4 girls were climbing back up the many flights of stairs, all 4 hands linked. Quite a magical moment Maya would say for herself, of course the girl missing ended up being the one waiting. The 4 was greeted by a smirking Shirasagi Chisato who supposedly had been watching since Eve dragged Maya off by the hand. "I know you guys were early but you could have spent the time more wisely and began with the meal instead." Chisato chided, herself tenderly cutting up a piece of fish, "What are you looking at? I ain't paying all these myself!" 

With a smile, everyone was soon settled in and food was order, everyone staring longingly at Chisato's place, Maya could assume neither Aya nor Hina had eaten lunch looking at their hunger stricken faces. Chisato eventually gives in, handing the plate to Aya, "Go ahead, I kinda prepared for this anyway." 

Soon, more food was brought around, including Chisato's second meal. The atmosphere was more peaceful then the other time. Where Hina almost set the whole place on fire and Aya nearly lost it after meeting a fan that actually recognizes her and Eve nearly fought the fan thinking that she'll steal Aya away from Pasupare. The thought of it almost made Maya want to call a food fight and cause all kinds of chaos. 

_But that's not something an idol would do, would it?_

Maya pouts, chewing on a piece of chicken, eyeing Eve carefully, her smile was rested on her face neatly, the knife in her hand was balanced perfectly between her fingers, twirling the knife, rather skillfully in fact. Everyone but Eve looked rather awkward to some extent in using a knife, probably was some Finnish culture in using knives.

_Or she's an assassin._

Maya shakes her head, she hasn't been getting much sleep, Eve's new schedule of waking Maya up at 3 am before their 5 am morning shift, which they help with store management and other preparations of ingredients. "It would be a nice learning experience!" Was what Eve said, pulling Maya out of her comfy bed by the hands. It wasn't the best learning experience Maya had, nether was the early morning katana duels. 

But it was fun nevertheless.

_Anything with Eve is fun to you Yamato._

Maya sighs, it's true, Maya doesn't know what her life would have been if her roommate wasn't Eve, heck, she doesn't think life would even be this rewarding nor interesting if Eve wasn't pretty enough to be scouted. But don't get Maya wrong, Maya doesn't like Eve just for her looks nor is it her slightly above average family, nor was it the weird quirks that Eve has. 

"It's really everything in general..." 

"Hmm?" Eve tilts her head.

"Nothing, just thinking about you." Maya nonchalantly replies, her eye tilting right, away from her giggling friends, away from the ocean, away from her half-eaten meal, away from everything behind. And what's in front, covered in the glory of the resting sun, bathing in its supernova of colors, Eve's blush was still the most colorful of them all.


End file.
